egyxosfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode Guide
The Egyxos series is predominately a children's show, geared towards 8-12 year olds. The series was directed by Italian cartoonist Francesco Artibani. Episode List * The Last Pharaoh * The Dark Pyramid * The Judgment of the Labyrinth * The Warrior's Path * The Shadow of Exaton * The Claws of Sobek * In No Man's Land * The Seal of Sekhmet * The Prisoner of the Desert * The Destroyer * The Well of the Dark * The Great River * The Battle of Champions * Marauders of the Sand Ocean * The Shipwreck of Time * The Giants of Sand * The Heart of Shu * The Hidden Enemy * The Queen of Darkness * The Missing Plane * The Pirates of the Air * Maat's Feather * Threat from the Sky * The Door of Mummies * Fire Storm * Ra's Room English Cast * Leo Walker - Shawn Platzker * Kefer - Colin Ryan * Exaton - J. David Brimmer * Horus - Jake Paque * Ramses - Erwin Thomas * Hyksos - Jason Griffith * Apis - Dan Green * Kha - Marc Thompson * Neith - Rachel Wise * Seth - Dave Wills * Bes - Michael Pollock * Iside - Sharon Maguire * Osiride - Christopher McLaughlin * Maat - Terri Klausner * Anubi - Matthew Ban * Thoth - Bill Bob Thompson * Sekhmet - Carrie Watt * Karnak - Jim O'Brien * Hatanor - Jake Paque * Sobek - Tom Wayland * Shu - Marc Thompson * Mrs. Walker - Summer Crockett Moore * Mr. Walker - Dan Green * Toby Walker - Tommy Werner * Juliet Walker - Shannon Werner * Colin - Harris Doran * Bernie - Marc Thompson * Dale - Tom Wayland * Kay - Alyson Rosenfield * Astrid - Kylee Claxton * Coach - Dave Wills Italian Cast * Leo Walker - Alessio De Filippis * Kefer - Andrea Mete * Exaton - Fabrizio Pucci * Horus - Stefano Billi * Ramses - Sergio Lucchetti * Hyksos - Marco Vivio * Apis, Shu Stefano Mondini * Kha - Andrea Lavagnino * Neith - Ilaria Giorgino * Seth - Roberto Certomà * Bes - Luigi Ferraro * Iside - Roberta Greganti * Oisiride - Stefano Thermes * Maat - Barbara Pitotti * Anubi - Edoardo Nordio * Thoth - Riccardo Polizzy Carbonelli * Sekhmet - Daniela Calò * Karnak - Pierluigi Astore * Hatanor - Mario Bombardieri * Sobek - Mimmo Strati * Leo's Mother - Maura Cenciarelli * Leo's Father - Guido Di Naccio * Toby - Riccardo Suarez * Juliet - Arianna Vignoli * Colin - Gianluca Crisafi * Bernie - Emanuele Ruzza * Dale - Federico Campaiola * Astrid - Eleonora Reti * Coach - Alberto Bognanni Trivia * Leo, Kefer and Hours hold the highest number of appearances than any other characters among the heroes. * Exaton and Anubi are the only characters in the Dark Army to appear in almost every episode. Category:Episodes Category:Media